1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing system and a testing method for inspecting electronic devices. The invention in particular relates to a testing system having two disks which are used for inspecting the images of each of the electronic device's surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication and electronic devices have been developed to be multi-functional, miniaturized, highly reliable and low cost. Therefore, different functions of circuit designs are integrated onto increasingly smaller chip size. For example, mobile phones with only voice communication function are out of date and newly designed phones commonly have many accessory functions, such that people can record important matters in the phone, transfer a text message to a friend or watch digital TV on the phone.
Take another example; electronic devices for cars represent highly sophisticated technologies such as navigation computer, global positioning system, and intelligence voice activation system. Accordingly with the development of automobile's electronics, the variety of electronic utilized by an automobile also increases.
Thus, with the increasing variety and sophistication of electronic devices, the quality and the reliability of the electronic components are crucial to the performance of the electronic devices. Generally, it is necessary for the components to be tested when the manufacturing procedure is finished. In the traditional inspection method, all the components are disposed on a large-area disk and many cameras are used for capturing the images of the components' surface appearance. For inspecting the bottom surface of each component, the large-area disk has to be transparent. One method is using a quartz glass as the large-area disk but quartz glass is an expensive material. In other words, the cost of the inspection system is extremely high. Another method is using a tempered glass as the disk. However, the hardness of the tempered glass is lower than that of the electronic components so that the surface of the tempered glass is easily scratched by the components. The scratches on the tempered glass surface influence the captured bottom surface image and the analysis for the bottom surface images will not be precise. On the other hand, there are cameras disposed on both sides of the disk (i.e., top side and bottom side) and the images may be not be in focus because of influence of light (i.e. glare or reflection) that passes though the large-area disk.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.